


Inescapable

by Jettara1



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Manipulation, Phantom pain, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: Hiccup makes a foolhardy decision to stop the Dragon Hunters from capturing more dragons just before a storm, but when phantom pains start to set in he accidentally gets himself and his riders captured.  Now trapped, he must deal with the increasing agony shooting through left leg while also facing off against Viggo.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	Inescapable

Inescapable

It was his fault. He knew that but he had honestly thought they had a chance of winning despite the early warning signs that today was not a good day to go into battle. Had he listened to his own body they would be in the situation they were now, captured on a Dragon Hunter ship, separated from their dragons. He had it worse than the others. Ryker had separated him from the others. He wasn’t even sure if he was on the same ship as them. But as much as he was worried about his friends they had been pushed to the back of his mind as pain raced up his left leg. The injuries he had sustained in battle were actually quite mild, the pain came from where the rest of his left leg used to be. It always happened just before a storm and only grew worse as the storm progressed. He should have listened to his body instead of his brain.

He had gotten word that the Hunters were raiding an island not far from Dragon’s Edge early that morning which was what led him to his present situation. His leg was already aching in what he presumed would be an early winter storm. He was used to those on Berk and knew there was only a short window before the pain would become all consuming and he would be forced to stay home and ride it out, so he decided they had to save what dragons they could right then and there. The gang didn’t know just how much pain he was already in, he had become pretty good at hiding it over the years and had continued doing so during the battle. Ignoring it had always been his best defense until suddenly it wasn’t. He had been on the ground, using Inferno when the pain got to the pain that it raced from his stump to his hip and caused his entire left leg to give out from under him. His cry of surprise and pain had given the others pause and the Hunters the upper hand. Before he knew it, he had gotten his friends captured because of his outburst and their concern for him. Now here they were, separated and him struggling not to cry out as the pain grew increasingly worse and the boat they were on, rocked in the storm raging outside.

Normally, Hiccup would have removed his prosthetic and massaged his stump by now, but he was fighting hard not to show weakness in front of his enemies. There was a guard just outside his cell who grumbled every time Hiccup made any sound of distress, not that Hiccup meant to. He was fighting hard to stay quiet and just bare through the pain but that was becoming increasingly impossible. So, he held his knees and pressed his face against them, waiting out the storm and praying the pain would fade soon.

His hopes were dashed when his cell was opened and Ryker stormed in. 

“Viggo wants a word with you,” the large man told him. He gave a small laugh at seeing Hiccup curled up. “Crying, Haddock? I’m sure Viggo would get a kick out of that.”

He grabbed Hiccup’s left upper arm and hauled him to his feet but was taken aback by the young man’s sudden strangled cry. Despite this, Hiccup tried to pull away and put weight on his left leg only for it to give out. Ryker must have mistook that for him trying to escape because the next thing Hiccup knew, the large man punched him in the gut, causing him to double over and black out as the air rushed out of his lungs and a new pain filled him.

“In my opinion, you and your friends are more trouble than you’re worth,” Ryker growled as he threw Hiccup over one shoulder. “But Viggo thinks he has a use for you so you’re about to be his problem. Behave or your friends may learn to swim the hard way.”

Normally, Hiccup would have a snarky come back to that. His friends were actually pretty good swimmers, but the pain stole the comment away from him as his mind came in and out of focus. Another wave of agony shot through his leg, making the pain in his gut almost numb. He tried to bite back his cry and curl in on himself, the movement almost causing Ryker to drop him, but it resulted in another hard hit, this time to his side.

“Stop carrying on,” the man warned, as if Hiccup were purposely making a scene.

Hiccup wanted to scream and tell him it wasn’t his fault, that he had no control over how and when the pain from losing his leg happened, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t think past the pain. He wanted Toothless or Astrid or Fishlegs, any of his friends to help him work through this. He wanted his dad and would have thanked Odin to have Stoick wrap him in his big arms and coach him through this like he normally would on Berk. Instead, he was alone and in enemy hands who would rather torture him and laugh at his misery. 

He was unceremoniously dumped into a chair. Instinctively, he grasped the table in front of him to keep himself from falling off the chair and rode through the wave of pain, hoping it would stop long enough to focus and that no one decided to tie his hands behind the chair. That would lead to more issues and give him no way to ground himself. By holding the table, he could try focusing his mind on that rather than the pain.

“What did you do to him?” Viggo demanded angrily.

“Fuck,” Hiccup muttered under his breath. He forgot Ryker was taking him to Viggo.

Ryker gave a snort. “Nothing. He was already like that when I got him.” 

He conveniently didn’t mention the punch to the gut or side and Hiccup wasn’t about to bring it up in his state.

“You obviously did something to him,” Viggo argued, clearly not happy with having his prize damaged. It was the most emotion Hiccup had ever heard from him. The man turned away from his older brother with an angry huff. “I’ll deal with you later. Now I need to clean up your mess.”

“My mess?” Ryker demanded, causing the younger Grimborn to pause and look back. “The runt was already in tear when I got him. Whatever his problem…it’s your mess, not mine. He and his friends would be dead right now instead of prisoners.”

When Viggo spoke next, he sounded almost like his usual self. “And that is precisely why I am in charge. You fail to see how valuable they, especially Hiccup, are alive. That is why you are the muscle and I am the brains. Now leave us.”

Ryker cursed under his breath but did as Viggo ordered.

“I’m not…I’m not telling you anything,” Hiccup managed as another wave of pain washed over him. Gods, why couldn’t it just kill him already.

“I doubt you could right now in your state,” Viggo agreed. He stood a few feet from Hiccup, his arms folded behind his back as he studied Hiccup. “Did my brother hurt you?”

Hiccup bit back a moan and shook his head before remember that Ryker had indeed hurt him. “A little, but it has nothing to do with this.” He gave a bitter laugh. “Actually, I don’t think any torture you or he have planned can compare to this.”

Viggo stared at him for a long time, not saying a word but simply studying him. “You’re probably right,” he said after a time. “I could probably remove another limb and you wouldn’t notice it until after this pain subsided.”

That wasn’t a vision to put in Hiccup’s head. It was actually one of his biggest fears; to lose another limb. Feeling it be removed or not, he didn’t want that to happen.

“What do you want from me?” he snapped instead. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. “If it’s the Dragon Eye lenses, forget it.”

The Hunter chief hummed softly to himself. “It’s your leg, isn’t it? My dear Hiccup, I didn’t think you to be so foolish as to ride into battle while in your condition.”

“It’s phantom pains,” the rider countered. He grimaced in pain, suddenly wishing he were back in his cell, alone and away from this mad man.

Much to Hiccup’s surprise, Viggo scooped the rider off the chair and carried him across the room to a large bed covered in furs. It sent the young man into a panic and he tried wiggling out of Viggo’s arms in fear of what Viggo may try.

“No! No, no, no…” he cried out, fearing the worse.

Viggo deposited him onto the bed then left him to retrieve items from a chest at the foot of the bed and a bottle of some form of liquid from a what appeared to be a looked pantry. He placed the items on a low table next to the bed.

“I have no intention of harming you, my dear” he assured Hiccup as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Hiccup’s left leg. “And I’m certainly not going to get any useful information from you in your present condition. So, let’s deal with your primary issue and work from there, shall we?”

A small unwanted sniffle escaped Hiccup at the realization that Viggo wasn’t trying to harm or abuse him. It was the complete opposite of what he had expected. He didn’t object when Viggo carefully removed his prosthetic and set it aside next to the bed, nor did he object when the man pushed up his pant leg and began removing the wrappings. In fact, it felt good to finally have them off, despite who had removed them. However, he did tense up as another wave of agony hit him. Gods, he hated this. Why couldn’t he live some place where the weather was always nice? He had no idea how Gobber managed through this for as long as he has. 

Viggo inspected his stump with open curiosity before placing one of the many cushions on the bed under it. Then he grabbed the bottle from the table and uncorked it.

“I want you to drink as much of this as you can. I’ll help ease to pain and let you rest,” he advised, holding the bottle to Hiccup.

“What is it?”

“Wine. It’s stronger than mead but it will help.” When Hiccup still looked unsure, Viggo took a long drink from it to show it was safe to drink.

Hiccup hesitated for a moment longer before finally taking the bottle from Viggo. He sniffed the contents and then took a sip. It was bitter and had an odd taste. Hiccup made a face, but he had very little other choice. The pain was overwhelming and without Toothless or his friends to help him, he was stuck with Viggo and the raging storm outside that only made the phantoms pains worse. He met Viggo’s gaze, still not trusting him, then drank down as much of the wine as he could. It was probably a bad idea; alcohol was never his friend and even mead made him tipsy after a few drinks. But despite the bitter taste, a pleasantly warm feeling began to grow inside him, and the agonizing pain slowly became a numb ache as Viggo rubbed some sort of sweet-smelling lotion into his stump. All too soon, Hiccup found himself relaxing into the soft bed beneath him, his mind seemingly floating away in the warm bliss caused by the wine.

Viggo watched Hiccup as the young man drifted in and out of sleep. This was not the way he had been planning to interrogate the leader of the dragon riders. In fact, it took away from how he had planned the break him. But in Hiccup’s present condition, Viggo could do anything he wanted, and the rider would not be able to stop him. However, that didn’t seem quite sporting. One of the things Viggo enjoyed most about Hiccup was his mind and to break that he needed Hiccup awake and coherent. Of course, that was unlikely to happen while Hiccup suffered through phantom pains caused from a lost limb. That was why he had resorted to the wine. One, it would ease Hiccup’s pain. Two, it would loosen his tongue.

Viggo took to massaging Hiccup’s stump, lulling the youth into a deeper relaxed and calm state. “How to you feel now, darling?” he asked as he worked.

“Mmm…still hurts,” Hiccup slurred.

Viggo hummed as well. “Do you want to talk about the Dragon Eye lenses?” he tried, wanting to see how far gone Hiccup was.

Tired green eyes met his dark brown ones. “N…no…”

Viggo couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Would you like more wine?”

There was a moment of hesitation then a small wince of obvious pain, not as strong as before but still in the background. “Yeah…” 

It took a moment for Hiccup to sit up enough to drink from the bottle on his own but Viggo let him do it himself. If Hiccup got himself drunk than that was his own fault, not Viggo’s, he simply supplied the beverage as a way to help ease Hiccup’s pain and nothing more. The young man downed several large mouthfuls before laying back down.

“We should remove your armor,” Viggo told him in a fatherly voice. “Otherwise you’ll wake up in more pain.”

Hiccup wasn’t fond of the idea, it made him feel defenseless, but he was already in pain and didn’t want anymore discomfort. With a groan, he struggled to sit back up and let Viggo help him out of his pauldrons and chest plate. The weight of them now gone was a small relief.

“What would you like to talk about?” Viggo ventured, knowing not to bring up the lenses again so soon. “We can discuss anything you like.”

“Where are my friends?”

“They’re safe, as are your dragons,” Viggo assured. 

“What are you going to do with us?”

Viggo gently placed Hiccup’s stump on the cushion then covered the rider with a fur. “That depends entirely on you,” he told Hiccup as he began removing his armor.

“’M not giving you the lenses,” Hiccup murmured. “Not having sex with you either,” he added as Viggo slipped into bed next to him.

Viggo chuckled as he pulled Hiccup to him so that the younger man’s head rested on his chest. “No one is asking you to. I’m just here in case you wake up in pain again.”

Pain and alcohol made Hiccup wonderfully delirious. He didn’t try to pull away but rather snuggled in Viggo’s warmth. Viggo wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s slim form and smiled into his hair. Having Hiccup so pliable like this was wonderous and made him wonder if attacking the Edge was better during a storm than simply at night. With the leader of the Dragon Riders unable to fight due to intense phantom pain, he could conquer the Edge whenever he chose. Technically, he already had conquered the riders by having each of them captured, but the things he could do to break them by taking their entire island from them after thinking they had escaped. And Hiccup would be his wonderous prize at the end, unable to defend himself and easy for the pickings.

One hand crept up under Hiccup’s tunic but stopped when Viggo felt something he had not been expecting. There were bumps and ripples that should not have been on the youth’s back, at least as far as Viggo was concerned. He propped himself up on one elbow, still holding Hiccup close, and pulled up the tunic with the other. What he found both took his breath away and gave him a newfound fondles for the rider. There appeared to be a mix of scars lining quite a bit of Hiccup’s back. Old burns, apparent claw marks no doubt from training or playing with dragons, and one mark that was no doubt an electrical burn caused by lightning. Viggo had seen a few over the years but not one quite like this. It appeared to go from Hiccup’s right shoulder, branching off along his ribs and down to his left hip. He traced his fingers over it.

“How did this happen?” he asked, unsure if Hiccup was fully asleep yet or still slipping between wake and sleep.

Hiccup murmured a tired response. “Saving Toothless,” he answered with a yawn, knowing exactly what the man was tracing even with his foggy mind. “The tribe wanted him gone…I stopped them.”

“You must really care for him.”

“He’s…my best friend.” 

The older man brushed a strand of hair away from Hiccup’s eyes.

“Rest, darling. You’re safe with me,” Viggo purred.

Hiccup glanced up at him and bit his lower lip, something Viggo couldn’t help but find utterly adorable, then rolled over to face away from the Hunter chief. Viggo wrapped his arms around him and continued to hold him close as the youth finally succumbed to the wine and drifted to sleep.

“Hiccup?” Viggo breathed into Hiccup’s ear.

“Hmm?”

“Where are you hiding my lenses?”

For a moment it seemed Hiccup would not answer. His breathing was deep and even with only the slightest hint a whimper of pain. It seemed he had slipped off into a deep sleep before Viggo could get him answer. Then, Hiccup mumbled something that was barely coherent.

“Panel hidden under the forge.”

That seemed like an odd place to hide the lenses. But the more Viggo thought about it the brilliant it seemed. No one would think to look under the forge, especially it was in regular use. It would be too hot and dangerous for anyone to get to without proper protection and knowing how. Viggo chuckled in admiration of Hiccup’s well thought out hiding place. He was tempted to ravish Hiccup and have his way with him. The young man wouldn’t fight. He probably wouldn’t even remember it in his state. It was tempting, very tempting, but Viggo had a much better idea. Once Hiccup was deep in a sound sleep, he would order the ship to the Edge and gather what was rightfully his.

. . . . .

When Hiccup awoke, he was alone in his own bed back on Dragon’s Edge. His leg still hurt but it was a numb ache compared to the night before and nothing compared to the headache he had now. He pressed a hand to his forehead. What had happened? He felt like he had the worst hangover since the twins challenged him and the other riders to a drinking contest – which he would never do again, thank you very much. This was definitely worse, and his mouth was dry. All he remembered was being captured by the Dragon Hunters, phantom pains, and being taken to Viggo. So why was he back on the Edge? Did he and the riders escape? Were they rescued? He couldn’t remember anything other than pain and Viggo…massaging his stump? That seemed weird.

He sat up slowly and the room seemed to sway around him. Whatever had happened, he was back on the Edge and away from Viggo. That was good.  
There was a cup of water on the table next to his bed as well as a full bottle of wine and a note. Hiccup went for the water first, feeling utterly parched. He wasn’t quite enough but it would do for now. Then he read the letter, thankful there was a little sunlight coming through the window ever though it hurt his eyes.

“My dearest Hiccup,

Two bottles of my finest wine and the freedom of you and your riders and dragons seemed like a fair enough trade. Rest up. The next time you attack us, I won’t be so generous.

V”

Fair enough trade? Trade for what? There was a nagging feeling in the pit of Hiccup’s stomach.

“Oh no…” he breathed.

It was like having cold water thrown in his face. Hiccup stared at the letter and read a second time, then a third as his stomach knotted with anxiety. Parts of the night before slowly came back. The wine, his stump, Viggo asking questions that seemed innocent in the moment.

Struggling to get his prosthetic on – it was conveniently propped next to his bed – he rushed down to the main floor where his forge sat unlit.

“No…no, no, no, no, no…”

He removed the stone that hide a secret compartment he used to hide the Dragon Eye and lenses after the twins kept sneaking into his hut and stealing them. The small space was now empty. The lenses were gone. 

He sat on the floor and stared at it in disbelief, barely registering the sound of his friends calling out to each other as each seemingly woke up in their own huts rather than in cells. Viggo let them all go but in exchange had taken the lenses, just like he had the Dragon Eye. All Hiccup had left were the remnants of phantoms pains and a bottle of wine. Thankfully, he also had his, his friends’, and all their dragons’ freedom.

Together they’ll get the Dragon Eye and lenses back and defeat Viggo and his Hunters.

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be dubcon but ended up going another direction.


End file.
